WO DIN
by 1.krittika
Summary: i dnt knw wat i wrote..just wrote to fulfill a chalange given by my two cute sisters.. aab bata bhi dey kaisa hey


**AUTHORS NOTE **

SOMEONE CHALENGED ME TO WRITE A HAPPY SHOT THAT TOO WITHOUT ANY CONTROVERSY AND PROBLEM...

PLOT BHI DE DIYA..

TO MEINE BHI CHALLENGEACCEPT KER LIYA..

PATA NAHI KAISA HEY KYA HEY,,BAS LIKH DIYA..

**Story:**

Abhirika and dayareya is married and leave together in one house

That day Abhijeet and Daya were in the quails returning back home when suddenly Daya's phone rang. He picked it up with "ha Shreya hum nikel chuke hey.."

He heard something from other side and replied with "what?" he looked at Abhijeet from the corner of his eye who was looking at him tensed.

Daya turned away his gaze and answered in phone "ha hum pahuchte hey"

He disconnected the call Abhijeet asked "kya hua? Shreya kya keh rahi thi? gher pey sab thik hey?"

"wo Tarika..."

"kya hua use?"

"wo kitchen mey achanaq se behosh ho gayi.."

"kya? Kaise? Kab hua yeah aab kaisi hey?"

"Abhijeet relax Shreya use hospital leke gayi hey hum aab wohi jarahe hey..chal ke pata chalega na.."

and Daya drove off to hospital. Shreya was waiting for them and informed that doctor was checking Tarika inside.

After about half an hour doctor came out to inform "Mr. Srivastav congratulation.."

Abhijeet confusingly looked at the doctor "jee"

Daya and Shreya were also confused. The doctor continued "jee ha..aap papa bnne wale hey."

Abhijeet opened his mouth and again closed it..again opened but closed it. Doctor smiled with "jake mil lijiye apne wife se aur kuch formalities.." Shreya and Daya who were smiling from ear to ear got back sense and Shreya interrupted with "jee chaliye frmalties ker lete hey"

they left. Abhijeet was still in some other world Daya patted his back with "are bapas ajao boss" Abhijeet looked at him and hugged Daya with "mein papa..."

"aur mein chachu..per koi mummy bhi banne wali hey jao usse bhi mil lo"

Abhijeet nodded and moved in

Tarika was sitting on the bed Abhijeet came forward with "Tarika tum tum ma.."

Tarika smiled and touched her belly then hugged Abhijeet with "thank you"

Abhijeet patted her back...

New journey started of the couple, waiting for a new member a new rltn in their life

**AFTER ABOUT ONE MONTH**

Tarika had been forced to take leave from lab by Abhijeet and Salunkhe sir. So she was sitting on sofa flickering pages of a magazine. Door bell rang. She opened the door. Abhijeet came in and sat on sofa with a thud. Tarika came back with a glass of water handed it over to Abhijeet. He drank it in one go then rested his head back on headrest.

Tarika stood beside him and started rubbing his forehead. Abhijeet with closed eyes grabbed her wrist and whispered "sorry"

Tarika frowned "sorry..kiu?"

"aj Freddy keh raha tha ki Manisha bhabi ne kaha ki aise waqt mey larkio ko apne pati ki saath ki bahut jarurat hoti hey..per mein.." he stopped. Tarika smiled hugged him around the shoulder from back "aur tumhe laga tum apna farz nahi nibha pa rahe ho?"

"ha mein roj koshish kerta hu jaldi ajau per..."

"aj to agaye?"

"aj to wo kaam nahi tha to..per Tarika mein.."

"Abhijeet, ma serf mein nahi ban rahi hu har larki banti hey..isme itni pareshan hone wali kya baat hey?aur tum der se isliye ate ho kiuki tumhe kaam rehta hey..aur tumhare kaam se kitne ma aur bache safe rehte hey,aur tum sochte ho tum apna farz nahi nibhate?"

"per tumhare liye bhi to.."

"mere liye kya abhijeet?meine jis Abhijeet se pyar kiya tha wo to kabhie swarthy ban ke nahi sochta tha."

Abhijeet looked at Tarika with full eyes, yes his princess..his angel...her smile her beauty her innocence always a strength for him. He pulled her and make her sit beside himself "tumhe pata hey Tarika mujhe humesha lagta tha ki kahi shaadi ki bad mein rishto ki bich ulajh ke kamjoor na par jau..kahi duty se darr ne na lagu..per im lucky that I got u"

he hugged her. She hugged him back and patted his back silently

**AFTER MORE TWO MONTHS**

now Tarika is about 12week pregnant. It's late at night and abhirika was in deep sleep suddenly Tarika woke up with a jerk.

Abhijeet's sleep is also disturbed. He opened his eyes and found exhausted Tarika sitting on bed sweating profusely.

He sat up and kept a hand over Tarika's shoulder. Tarika jerked then turned and hugged Abhijeet tightly.

Abhijeet patted her head with "kya hua Tarika? ha kya hua?"

Tarika mumbled "wo sapna..bahut darwana sapna..." Abhijeet smiled.

"relax relax Tarika" he handed her a glass of water and made her lie down after she had drunk the water. He leaned over her and started caressing her hairs.

Tarika relaxly closed her eyes for sometime then again opened with "sorry"

Abhijeet smiled and asked sweetly "kiu?"

"mein aisehi itna darr gayi, mein ek doctor hu..mujhe pata hey aise mey bure bure swapne ate rehte hey fir bhi aise darr gayi..tum bhi to thake hue they bekar mey jagah diya.."

"to tum bhi to jag gayi..."

"ha per mein to dopeher ko bhi thora so leti hu...per tum..acha choro aab so jao.."

"pehle tum so jao fir so.."

but was cut by Tarika as "chup chap so jao.."

Abhijeet made a face and lied down Tarika smiled and started caressing his hairs..Abhijeet soon went to deep sleep cuddling near to her. Tarika pecked a soft kiss on his forehead and got down from the bed slowly as not to disturb Abhijeet's sleep.

She went to the balcony, looked at the vast sky...many few twinkling stars can be seen but she felt all those stars smiling at her. She touched her slightly protruding belly and looked at it.. "baby thank u"

it's now about five months of her pregnancy

that was a lazy Sunday evening both the couples were sitting on the lounge watching movie Abhijeet sitting on floor near Tarika who was totally engrossed in film. Suddenly she uttered "ssss" all three others turned to her she was looking happily shocked she pulled Abhijeet's hand placed his palm on her belly and Abhijeet confusingly looked at her, then after some moments he nearly jumped with "Tarika yeah..yeah.." Shreya asked "di kya hua ha?" Tarika smiled from ear to ear with "laath mara"

Shreya smiled with "sach?"

Daya confusingly asked "kisne kise?"

Abhijeet smiled with "tere bhatijee ne.."

Daya nodded. Then loudly "what? Bache aise laath marte hey wow.." Shreya stopped his flow with "iska matlab yeah nahi ki wo aap ki tarah darwaja todeka bara hoker..wo beti hogi.."

And they were about to start their fighting when tarika interupted with "bas bas suru mat ho jao firse..." shreya made a face with "mein nahi larti wo to daya.."

daya was about to reply when abhijeet stopped them "please bhi hoga dekh lena aab chup ho jao"

they both stopped,and all got back to movie.

**NOW ITS SEVENTH MONTH**

its morning time,8am but tarika is still in bed, these days she is feeling more sleepy. And besides she had stayed awake fr late last night because the other three had came back late. Shreya knocked on abhirika's room door. Abhijeet who was getting ready opened the door "arey shreya.."

"ha bhai brkfast ready hey aap di ko jaga dijiye milke kerlete hey..mujhe aap logo se kuch baat bhi kerni hey"

and she left

soon abhirika joined the brkfast

tarika was feeing unwell and took only one toast

shreya asked "di aap thik to ho na?"

"ha aj khane ka kuch man hi nahi..."

"per di aab apko thik se.."

"arey ha bad mey khalungi..tu ja bureau ke liye ready ho ja..aur apne patidev ko bhi dekh."

shreya smiled and left. Abhijeet asked in concern "tarika tum thik to ho na?"

"areyha baba..tum bhi na.."

"wo..ek baat puchu?"

"ha pucho"

"tumhe kuch alag khane ka dil nahi kerta?"

"kya matlab?kabhie kabhie to shreya se kehke banwa leti hu chatpata kuch jab dil kerta hey.."

"mein wo baat nahi ker raha hu"

"to fir?"

"wo meine suna hey aise waqt mey ajeeb se carves ate hey..kuch bhi khane ko,kabhie bhi..tum to aisa kuch nahi kehti.."

Tarika who was holding her smile, "yeah kaha se sun liya tumne?"

"wo mein kal raat ko parenting ki books parr raha.."

he was cut by a loud laugh of Tarika "tum sach mey pagal ho...are hota hey kisi kisi ke saath per jaruri nahi sab ke saath ho..aur fir ager thora bahut aisa kuch hota bhi hey na to iska matlab yeah nahi mein kabhie bhi kuch bhi demand krti rahu haan? mein ek bace ki ma banne jarahi hu..khud bachi banne se thora hi chalega.."

a bhijeet was staring at hersweetly when shreya came out with "di aapka iss week doctor se appointment saturday ko hey na?"

"ha kiu?"

"nahi sunday ko hota to prob ho jati"

'kiu?"

"sunday ko function hey.."

daya also joined her with "function?"

shreya turned to him with "aaplogo ka isme koi kaam nahi..larkio ki function hey yeah"

abhijeet aked "arey yeah kaisa function hey?"

taika was also looking at her with question

"godvarai"

duo shook their head and engrossed in eating tarika said "arey iski kya jarurat.."

"meine purvi ne aur manisha bhabi ne milke yeah plan ker iya hey..aap ko kuch kehna nahi hey bas tayar hoke baithna hey"

**ON THE DAY OF GODVARAI**

Tarika was sitting wearing a heavy embroidary saree and girls performing the rasam...  
Abhijeet was at the door of hal looking a their joyful places lisening to the song...

_ek naye mehman ke aane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai ek naye mehman ke aane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai chand ko palne me bulane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai chand ko palne me bulane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai rota koi aayega is ghar ko hasane ghar ko hasane aas ke deepak se kayi dip jalane deep jalane nache re man nachne gane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai ek naye mehman ke aane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai chand ko palne me bulane ki khabar hai dil me lehar hai_

the girls was giving Tarika the giftswhen he silently moved to the balcony

tarika noticed it but kept silent After the gift giving ceremonywas over shreya arranged the lunch and tarika excused herself to the balcony..

abhijeet was silently standing there looking outside. all the boys were in the bed room but he is alone here. tarika silently kept a handover his shoulder. he without turning said "ho gaya wo sab?"

"maji ki yaad arahi hey?'

now Abhijeet turnedwith a jerk,how can she understand him so smothly? he nooded "yeah rasam dekh ke achanaq se ma ki yaad agayi.."

"isiliye beti cahti ho na tum?"

"ha.."

his voice told Tarika that he is geniunly disturbed. she came closer kept her head over his shoulder "maji aj jaha bhi hongi bahut khush hongi"

**TODAY IS THE DAY**

Abhijeet was pacing up and down in the hospital corrider

Shreya Purvi and Salunkhe sir was sitting on a bench,others are standing in one corner. Daya came rwrd to Abhijeet with "boss tum to strong ho per sayed yeah hospital utna strong na ho..to tum baith jao..pichle do ghante se aise ghum rahe ho"

"pr itni der kiu ho rahi hey?"

dr. salunkhe came frwrd "Abhijeet time thik hi lag rahahey..tum jyada pareshan ho rahe h.."

"per doctor saab..

Bt he stopped as the doctor came ut of the labour room with a smile "doctor mera bacha..mera wife.."

"relax Mr. shrivastav.. they both are ine.. beta hua hey aap ko"

Abhijeet xclosed his eyes and took a deep breath then smiled and said "thank you doctor"

doctor noded"jaiye mil lijiye unn dono se..filhal aapki wife thora weak hey but she will be fine son"and the doctor left.

daya turned to shreya with "lao..mein shart jeet gaya aab bet ki paise?"

shreya immediately made a faceandsaid "bhai se aur munna se mil le"

and entered the room. Abhijeet said "daya yeah paise bhi mujhse le lena aab chal."

and they al entered to see tarika who was sitting with the bay boy in her ams

**AUTHORS NOTE**

REVIEW..BUT I KNOW ITS NT GOOD


End file.
